Outros
Outros are the victory and losing animations that the characters have. They can also be customize like Intros would. List of Winning Outros Kratos *Kratos takes a swipe to the camera with his blade. Sweet Tooth *Rubs his hands together with an evil green. *Begins pointing and laughing mockingly. Fat Princess *Returns to normal size. Sly Cooper *Smile,thumbs up and holds his cane in victory. *Sly sidesteps, bows,tips his hat and says "Thanks for the dance" Colonel Radec *Radec points his gun to the air and shoot rapidly. *Radec opens his visor and does a salute. PaRappa *Parappa smile and thumbs up. *Parappa is jumping up and down while waving his hands. Nathan Drake *Drake shrugs his shoulder and smirks. Big Daddy *Big Daddy stands triumphantly and pumps his drill to the air. *Big Daddy makes a triumphant pose with a Little Sister on his shoulder. Heihachi Mishima *Heihachi strikes a pose. Toro Inoue *Toro puts on a happy face and waves his arms in joy. *Toro jumps for joy. Cole MacGrath *Cole smiles and crosses his arms. *Cole steps back, with hands pulsing with electricity. Jak and Daxter *Jak fist pumps while Daxter slides on the ground playng air guitar. Ratchet and Clank *Ratchet puts his fists on his hips looking triumphant. Spike *Fist punch into the air, smiling in victory. Dante *Dante does a spin kick. Sackboy *Sackboy grins while sticking out his tongue and holds both hands in a happy manner. Evil Cole MacGrath *Evil Cole hovers his arm out. Raiden *Raiden strikes a ninja pose. Nariko Sir Daniel Fortesque *Sir Dan kneels down, lifts his hands in the air and smiles. List of Losing Outros Kratos *Begins punching the camera repeatedly. *Kratos angrily turns away. Sweet Tooth *Crouches down away from the screen. *Throws his hand in to the air. Fat Princess *Hangs her head and shrinks down to normal size. Sly Cooper *Sly frowns,shrugs his shoulders and begins tapping his foot impatiently while looking at the camera. *Sly put a hand behind his neck and looks down. Colonel Radec *Radec slams his fist into the ground. *Radec frantically looks around. PaRappa *PaRappa frowns and hangs his head, ears dropping. *PaRappa crosses his arms and stubbornly stomps his foot on the ground lightly. Nathan Drake *Nathan throws his hand in to the air and sarcastically roll his eye. *Nathan claps his hands in a sarcastic way. Big Daddy *Big Daddy lies motionless on the ground, while the Little Sister mourns near his body. *Big Daddy goes to calm mode and backs down. Heihachi Mishima *Appears exhausted, wipes sweat off his mouth with an angry look. *Sits criss-cross with arms folded, angry, and then turns his head away from the screen. Toro Inoue *Frowns and crosses his arms. Cole MacGrath *Cole kneels defeated. Jak and Daxter *Jak looks down with a sad expression and put his hand behind his neck while Daxter on the ground is frustrated while cover his eyes. Ratchet and Clank *Ratchet angrily throws his wrench away which then hits him on the head. Spike *Looks down in a sad manner as a red Pipo Monkey prances around him. Dante *Dante stares downwards defeated, crouching on one leg. Sackboy *Sackboy become angry and pops. Evil Cole MacGrath *Cole angrily slam his Amp into the ground. Raiden *Raiden put his sword into the ground and falls down. Nariko *Nariko puts her sword on the ground and falls down. Sir Daniel Fortesque *Sir Daniel sits on his own gravestone with his hand on his chin, looking sad. Category:Content Category:Unlockables Category:PSASBR Category:Needs Work